1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a LED light diffuser for both smoothing, enhancing and amplifying the light emitted by an LED bulb. The LED diffuser of the present application has a particularly advantageous application to rope lighting used within lighted holiday displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low voltage, low power LED light strings are becoming increasingly popular in holiday decorations. These light strings often contain numerous LEDs which emit a strong, unsmoothed point source of light from the LED. Further, a plurality of LEDs are often illuminated simultaneously in order to obtain certain display colors within holiday decorations. Purple, in particular, is a difficult color to reproduce with LEDs since it requires a smooth blending of blue and red. Under most conditions, it is desirable to create a smooth lighting effect with these LEDs that is pleasing to the eye, particularly when used on holiday decorations such as displays and rope lights.
To date, no commercially available LED light diffuser has been provided that simultaneously increases light efficiency, diffuses the light emitted by the LED(s) and is configured to be incorporated within holiday rope lights.